


My OC Character Designs

by MiloSebastion



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloSebastion/pseuds/MiloSebastion
Summary: Please do NOT copy my characters. If you want to use them for fics, please inform me beforehand and tag my name.





	My OC Character Designs

**Midnight**

**A 7 foot tall, incredibly skinny deer demon with short, spiky maroon hair that forms two large, very soft ears (he also has a deer tail of the same colour). He has bronze skin and, like most demons, cartoonishly big crimson eyes with thick slitted pupils and naturally dark eyelids. He has an ear to ear grin, and large, sharp teeth that he never drops. Usually wears black suits without the jacket. Irish.**

**Azrael**

**An 8 foot fallen angel (now a bird demon) with broad shoulders and two-and-a-half meter white wings. He has short, silvery hair that resembles bird feathers, plus a vague stubble made out of down. His eyes are nearly white (again with thick slitted pupils) and not as big as the others. He usually wears T-shirts with band logos and jeans, along with scuffed brown boots. English**

**Ink**

**A 4-and-a-half foot tall (or short), bony jumping spider demon, with six arms and four big, bottle-green eyes that are usually half-shut. He is covered in short, slightly prickly ebony fur, which grows longer around his head to create a neck length mullet-type with a fringe covering the left side of his face. He normally wears a dark, ripped suit with six sleeves that are cut to the elbow, plus black ankle-height boots. Spanish (Old New Yorker Accent)**

**Velluto**

**A 10 foot, slender moth demon covered in short, rust coloured fur. He has four arms, and huge, glowing, orange, pupiless eyes. Despite having them retracted most of the time, he sports two 3 meter long, Hercules moth wings that are a little darker than his fur colour. He also** **has two large, feather-like antennae on his head which he uses for both sense of smell and balance with both flight and coordination. He wears black trousers and a red, tucked-in suit shirt along with black, ankle-height converse-** **like shoes (adapted to fit his digitigrade feet). Italian (Old New Yorker Accent)**

**Alex**

**A 5’10, slim, and strong young human woman with black hair in a pixie cut. She has emerald green eyes, pale skin, and a thin scar on the right side of her face because of a car accident when she was younger. She tends to wear black a lot, usually a leather jacket, jeans, and a long sleeved shirt.**


End file.
